


A Light Touch

by MajiTenshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Failed Attempt in Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiTenshi/pseuds/MajiTenshi
Summary: One afternoon, 6 different colored heads were gathered in some park's Street Ball court when"Aahn~ Not so rough Aho!"





	A Light Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Показалось](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480888) by [saltyzebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra)



“Ah!”

  
“Does it hurt?”

  
“J-Just a bit-nngh!”

“Sorry-”

“No, sorry it actually hit the spot.”

  
“Are you sure it doesn’t… You sure I’m not hurting you?”

  
“Aomine please… Go a bit harder.”

  
“Eh? Well, if you say so…”

“AAAH!”

  
“Bakagami, i told you.”

  
“Mmm.”

  
“Feel better?”

“Y-yeah~ Mmnn.”

“That’s good.”

“Mmmn~! Ah! Right… There…”

  
“Here?”

  
“Ah! Yes! There-!”

“Could you please stop making massaging into a sexual activity?” Came the voice of one equally pissed Midorima.

Aomine stopped massaging Kagami’s cramping leg and looked at the pink cheeked Shooting Guard of Shutoku.

“Eh?” He simply said. 

He looked around them and found Kuroko recording everything, Kise standing beside the blushing green haired shooter while covering a suspiciously bloody nose, and a Takao who looked like he would turn blue from keeping his laughter in. He looked down and saw Kagami on the ground holding his still cramping leg as he raised an eyebrow.

‘What was so sexual about him massaging the red haired idiot?’ 

He only shrugged and continued his earlier activity.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are welcomed  
> I hope you all liked it xD


End file.
